


Bunny Boy

by duanxiao



Category: Durarara!!, 静临
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanxiao/pseuds/duanxiao





	Bunny Boy

>>>>>

没想到会在东京以外的地方遇到对方。

【真难办啊，钱是有了，但得去别处取一下，您看这样好不好，您先在这里坐一坐，好好享受一番，这里的孩子们会过来招待您，您放心，都是免费招待。】

现在是夜晚十一点，这是一家面向喜爱玩弄可爱男性的变态们的夜总会，在规则上游走于法律边缘，甚至时不时超过边界线，开出这么一家岌岌可危的夜店的主人，身上所具有的‘冒险’因子自然也不难解释其为何会在东京欠下那么一大笔债。

平和岛静雄是单独一个人过来出差的，这么一家客人兴旺的店，正在经营它的主人想必不会轻易抛下它逃走，可能是鉴于这个缘故，他们的上司认为他一个人就能解决。又或者说，就算不解决也有其它的打算。

他的大名在池袋或许欠债的都有所耳闻，但出了池袋就不一定如此，不过眼前的这位欠债者似乎知道他，对他客气有加，丝毫没有因为只有他一个人而露出轻视的态度，提议让他在店里休息一番，酒水全部免费，自己好有时间去别处取来欠下的款项。他原本不太爱在这种奇怪的店里多待，但只有待在这里才能完成工作，也就只好暂时先忍耐片刻。

【怎么样，我们店里都是可爱的孩子吧？】

今天这家店的主题是‘Bunny Boy’，因此店里年轻的男性们都穿着黑色的兔女郎装扮，大片的肌肤暴露在外，下身光裸着的纤长双腿却又被薄薄的黑色丝袜包裹，显现出一种带有光泽的弹性紧致，他们在店里招待着客人，那些背对着门口的沙发处，传来客人与‘孩子们’的调笑声。还有一些头上戴着黑色兔耳的孩子，正举着托盘上的香槟等高价酒，在场上来回走动。店长在他的耳边别有意味地笑着，说道。

【要不要点上一个看中的，这也算在免费里面，您只要尽兴就好。】

伸手朝那些还未被指名的孩子们招了招，因为是连店长都重视的客人，那些孩子们果然都殷勤地迎了上来。

【随便对他们做什么都可以，但进去‘那里’是不行的，不过可以到店外去……出了店门，再做什么就不是我们的管辖范围了……】

意有所指地动了动手指，让他在那些年轻的孩子中挑选一个。

【当然，如果您不好这口，我们再商量，这些孩子各个都十分美味，平时都是抢手货，只是今天时间还未到，更何况不是周末，这才有空闲的。您看，里面还有一两个这两天刚到的新人……】

店长絮絮叨叨的声音早已不再传入他的耳中，他死死地盯着那些漂亮孩子当中的一个，而那个可爱俊美的孩子便也笑盈盈地回望着他。

【原来您是看上这位了吗，这就是我刚才所提到的新人，今天才刚出来接客……】

见他视线牢牢地锁在对方身上，店长便献殷勤地将那个孩子推到他的面前，按到他旁边坐下，包裹着黑丝的紧致双腿在动作中挨了过来，散发着热量，贴在他的大腿外侧。

【要好好招待这位客人。】

如此说完之后，店长又俯身靠在对方的耳边说了句什么，对方微笑着点头答应了。

【那就先这样，您先好好休息，我去去就来。】

店长离开之后，因为已经指定了招待的人，别的孩子们便散开继续去招待其他客人，留下座位上的两人独处。

就像自己的‘名声’出了池袋便不一定奏效，自己也没有想到会在这样一次出差里遇到熟人，然而店长的判断则完全是错误的，他并不是看上了什么可爱的孩子，而是对对方出现在这里感到不满。

【谢谢您肯点我。】

被点到的孩子乖巧地说道，还冲他眨了眨眼睛。

如果不是一早就清楚其本性的人，恐怕都要被这漂亮魅惑的表象给欺骗了吧，可惜的是，他并非那样的受骗者。

【客人这么冷淡我可是会很头疼的，店长说不定以为我这个新人一点本领也没有。】

见他仍旧冷着脸，而冷漠的表情在这种场合是何等的没有情趣，抱怨的小兔子扶着沙发背立起身，接着将双腿分开跪在他身体两侧的沙发表面上，两只手放在他的肩膀上，在他的上方俯视着他。

【要是害得我评价变差，我就要去招待更多的客人了~】

那双眼睛牢牢地盯着他的双目，仿佛要洞悉其中的任何一丝变化，他则抬起一只手，握住对方的腰侧报复似地朝自己揽来。因为这一举动的猝不及防，没有防备的美味猎物便将身体跌进了他的怀中，那没有柔软触感的胸脯蹭了上来。为了更近的感受那里暧昧的温度与气味，他从后方托住紧实的臀部向上抬起，将脸埋进温暖炽热的单薄胸膛，被他抱着的人被这一连串的举动弄得惊喘了几声，抱着他的肩膀，手指插进他后脑勺的金发里，将他更深地揽向自己，安慰般抚摸着他的脑袋。

【慢点，别那么急……】

故意发出和其他招待者一样的声音，热气从上方吹到他金发外的耳尖上，手上的动作却与言语不相符地抚向他的后背，身体也和他黏靠在了一起。这一切，也都和别的沙发那边发生的事情没什么两样，想到这里，他忽然停下了动作。

【怎么了？】

发现埋首在自己胸前的人不再回应，招待者停了下来，将手抚向他的脸颊，顺着往下，抬起了他的下巴。柔软的唇从上方压了下来，蜻蜓点水般吸吮着他的唇瓣，因为那一点唾液而半濡湿的唇使得唇瓣偶尔黏在一起，使吻变得缠绵难分。

【是我不能让客人您满意吗？】

妖精般狡猾流转的目光注视着他，明知他不会上当的故作无辜的模样，让他不禁觉得自己的一举一动从未离开过这个人的视线，所以才会有这里的‘偶遇’。

但是穿成这么暴露诱人的样子，如果他迟来几分钟，对方率先被别的客人看上，那么这个生性轻浮的家伙会不会对那位客人也做出眼下的事？他并不完全信任对方，但两人仅是止步于床伴的关系又让他潜意识觉得无从询问，产生这样的念头原本就是无用的，于是他在暂时还难以介怀的同时不发一语。

对于男人这种时不时不领情的稚拙行为习以为常的折原则不太在意，如果他不懂得怎样去融化这块让人无法接近的坚冰，他也就不会和这个男人拥有那样私密却持久的肉体关系了。他无视了对方暂时的冷淡，把手放在平和岛的肩头，将其猛地用力向后推去，男人被他推得倚靠在了沙发靠背上，他的手指来到对方象征雄性气息的喉结处，随即往下，灵活地解开了那紧束着包裹在结实肉体之外的衬衫的领结，俯身在男人的脖颈处吻了下来。

重新燃起的情欲的热度在肌肤上散发，他的唇感受到了男人的这一变化，爱抚是相互的，尽管对方时常不愿意，他也知道如何去用自己的手段取悦对方。那个凸起的喉结是他最喜欢的一处，当然下方的肩窝与锁骨也是，他将衬衫的纽扣向下解了两三颗，掀开一边的衣领后让鼻端深深埋进肩窝里，张开口，轻轻啃咬着突出的锁骨，用潮湿的舌尖在上面留下水渍。男人的身体变得更热了，呼吸的声音逐渐显得粗重，在此期间，因为碍事，头上戴着的兔耳被对方取了下来。他的手掌渐渐往下游移，顺着人鱼线来到那处最为灼热的地方，抓握住在裤子的布料中已经鼓起的那团炙热之物，轻轻地爱抚揉弄。这是此刻属于他的男人，他用鼻尖在对方坚硬的胸膛上来回轻蹭，嗅着肌肤表层附着的轻微体汗味，男人熟悉的气息使他沉醉其中，下腹的欲火隐隐涌动，无法忍耐。

【我有个好主意。】

下身也起了反应的他伏在男人肩上，对着近在咫尺的耳垂呼了口热气，低声说道。

【我们可以去店外面的巷子里，我免费帮你用口做，怎么样？】

【你们店长不是说除了‘进入’以外都能在店里做？】

终于听到男人那低沉的嗓音了，他用脸颊磨蹭着脖颈间发出震动的部分，那是男人那性感沙哑声音的源头，他轻笑了一声，随后说道。

【话虽如此，我可不想让觊觎这里的其他孩子们看到你的那根……】

最后没有说完的那两个只发出气音的字是在男人耳边说的，虽然几不可闻，却又裹挟着潮热的吐息卷进男人的耳中，使得男人的脸颊和耳尖都染上了一层薄微的红晕。

在这样淫乱的场合下，又是何等古怪的独占欲。

>>>>>

【是小静的味道……】

由于口中含着巨物，下方人的声音有些含糊不清，但听过的次数多了，无论怎样模糊都能明白内容。柔软湿热的舌瓣贴在了他的性器上，吞吐的同时也在吸吮舔弄，并且故意——这是对方惯用且十分管用的小招数——用顶端戳碰口腔两边的软肉，湿润潮热的黏膜表面嫩滑无比，性器的顶端就这样在对方的拨弄下戳在嫩肉上蹭着，再放回舌头那里，抿紧嘴唇吮吸。应该没有人能抵住如此淫荡的含弄，他感到小腹的火愈烧愈烈，不由将手扶在对方的发顶上，挺腰往前顶去。

【唔唔……】

喉间的嫩肉瞬间包裹住了他，因为被堵得难受而不断缩紧的炽热黏膜几乎要叫他立马射出来，他将性器拔出一些，然而很快那贴住柱身的舌头便邀请似的卷了上来，似乎在埋怨还不够，他便继续在那要命的口中缓缓进出。跪抵在下方的人经受不住般双手扶住他的腿，配合他挺入的节奏，每当他顶到喉咙深处时，就可以借巷外照射进来的微弱霓虹灯光看到底下微微蹙着的眉头，眼睛闭着，仿佛一心一意沉浸在吞吐当中，对方鼻间呼出的凌乱吐息能够喷洒到他这里，弄得有些发痒，这加深了他情欲中的焦躁，禁不住顶得更深，或许是太过激烈，喉咙那里，比之前更剧烈的收缩吸住了肉棒，加快的频率和伴随着嫩肉碾磨的潮湿热意让他不再忍耐，忽地抽出托起对方的下巴，将浓稠的精液全部射在了那张因口交而红唇艳丽的姣好面庞上。

【真可惜，原本还想全部都喝下去~】

被射在了脸上的折原略带可惜地说道，并用指尖挑起沾在唇边的一点精液，往口中送去，吮食的同时身体被上方的人带起，从胸前的口袋里取出装饰的手帕，帮他把脸上以及发尖上的精液擦拭干净。黑发与白浊互相映衬着，让方才欲潮的余韵格外有存在感。

【不用帮我擦也行，你的力气太大了，我自己来。】

犹如被父母拦住抹脸的皮肤娇嫩的小孩，在平和岛力道下的擦拭只会让他的肌肤感到不适，虽然能得到这样的照顾也不能算是无动于衷。他在擦干净脸上的精液后收起手帕，这时，外面又来一对跑到店外寻欢的招待者与客人。

那两个人也许一下子就注意到了在巷子深处的他们，只在离巷口没多远的地方就停住了，不过也有可能只是因为那里有更多的光亮、方便看清每一个细节，爱抚的过程还没进行多久，做爱的声响便传了过来，年轻娇小的招待者被反过来压在墙上，中年的变态客人在他的身后脱下衣物激烈地进出，招待者口中低声喊着淫言浪语，受不了般的哭叫着，引得客人更加兴奋，用各种淫秽的字眼辱骂他，插入的劲头仿佛要把囊袋都塞进去，肉体的啪啪声比呻吟更显剧烈。

巷子深处的两人对视了一眼，折原率先笑了起来，将下巴靠在面前男人的肩上。

【看来我们还是不够热烈。】

他说道。

【怎么样，要继续做下去吗？还是打道回去店里？】

【如果回到店里，你也要去招待这样的客人？】

他听到男人这样询问。

之前在店里时，他就隐约感觉到对方也许会问询这样的话，对方却又压制了下去，只是略带不满地看着他，他还以为不会听到这句话实质性地从对方口中说出。也许是不远处的景象过于真实，终于让对方一时忍不住问了出来。

谁让对方就是这样一个单细胞的男人，他为自己让对方终于开口说出的小小胜利感到愉快，不禁再次起了逗弄的念头。

【谁知道呢？】

他故作不置与否地说道。

那在他靠过来时拥住他的双臂僵硬了一下，变得冷淡了，就在他想自己是不是玩笑开过头时，他的身体忽然被整个托起，彼此的位置翻转，变成他背抵着墙面，困在坚硬的身体和墙之间。

【好痛……】

兔女郎的衣服背后也没有多少布料，因此大片的背部肌肤裸露着，擦在粗糙的墙面上，他不由得低呼出声。很快，在听到他的痛呼之后，他的脊背处便垫上了一只扶住他的宽大手掌，将他与墙面隔了开来。

下半身被托举着悬在半空中，为了寻求依靠，他将双腿缠上了男人的腰，潮润的双目看向面前的男人。而巷子靠外的部分，招待者与客人的交易已经临近结束了，可以听到客人如同家畜一样的哼叫与喘气声。

【人家还没射大叔就先射了，真没意思……】

【不好意思，积累太久了，家里的婆娘又让人提不起性欲……】

【我才不要听大叔讲老婆的事！大叔在这里就是我的！】

【是是，大叔我永远都是属于爱丽丝的，心是，大叔的肉棒也是……】

【居然直接说肉棒，真讨厌……那这次大叔会给我多少零用钱？……】

爱丽丝是那孩子的花名，所谓‘大叔在这里就是我的’，也是揽财的一种手段，只要能吸引顾客并使其成为常客，在店外勾引做爱的钱便可当做没看到，于是，无论怎样虚假的谎言都能被说出。当然，也有以此为快乐的孩子们，比起钱来，更享受这样被人追捧玩弄肉体的感觉。

折原在性爱上有着奖励机制，只要自己的工作完成得不错，就会更想被人疼爱，尽情享受性爱的乐趣，哪怕粗鲁一点也无所谓，甚至会更加快乐，在这点上，他觉得自己和那些孩子也有相同之处。他的双腿紧紧勾缠着男人的腰，催促着下一步，刚才外面的性爱虽然毫无美感、如同野蛮肮脏的兽类，却也激起了他的欲望。那样令人作呕的谎言的对话，又意外能激起人丑陋的渴望。

【快点进来……】

双臂也缠绕上了男人的肩，用臀部可以动的地方蹭着男人的下腹。

【你那里已经恢复了吧，快进到里面……用力插我……】

听到这句话，托住他臀部的那只手，手指探进了布料很少的臀缝深处，穿在那里的丝袜很快就被勾开了，破出一个大洞，露出里面莹白的肉体，因为服饰布料的弹性，瘦长的手指轻易便能探入其内，在股沟深处的入口处轻轻摩挲，试探着往里按压。

【不用管这些。】

他感到尾椎骨那里异常酥麻，用手抓住男人后颈，带有命令意味的声音说道。

【我已经做过准备了，直接进来……】

那里确实已经漏出了少许温热的润滑液体。

男人抱着他，将再度硬挺的性器挤在弹性的黑色布料处，用力顶了进来。他扒住男人肩膀，兴奋地叫出了声。

【啊……好棒……】

自己性器也勃起着，由于没穿内裤，在前面的布料外凸出明显的形状。终于品尝到美味的肉棒，柔软的穴口开始喜悦地一收一缩起来，内壁热情地包裹住了闯进来的巨物。

【快点动起来……用力顶我……快点……啊！】

如他所愿的那样，性器粗鲁地挺动了起来，他的身体被紧紧禁锢在怀里，无论是节奏还是力量都只能按照对方那粗暴猛烈的动作来，这种被掠夺的快感使他也像刚才外面的招待者那样不断呻吟，只是他的性器早已抢先沉浸在欲潮当中，随时都有可能被顶射出来。

【小静……小静……】

他扭动着腰，承受着不停抽插的粗硬巨物。

【再多点……好棒……嗯……啊……】

中途男人想抚慰他也兴奋起来的那里，但苦于双手都在支撑他的身体，无法腾出多余的手来，他实际上已经不需要那样的抚慰，淫乱的身体会让他靠后面就能高潮，他只想男人能集中注意力进入自己，他按住男人的后脑勺，在狂乱的性爱中吻住男人，将男人引导至只有情欲翻涌的世界。

【看着我……】

内壁被不断摩擦顶弄，这样的体位使得性器进入得不能再深了，全身的每一处都浸染着性欲的气息，情热的汗液不停从毛孔里渗出，像是浑身的细胞快被煮沸一般的身体发麻，脑袋也一片混沌，下腹燃烧的热度仿佛要将整个人都融化其中，使人变得疯狂，他用力绞紧男人在他体内肆虐的性器，在感受敏感点被不断擦过的同时揽紧对方的后颈叫道。

【要出来了……小静，我要不行了……一起、一起射出来……】

身体被抱着猛烈冲刺。

【全部……射在、里面……小静、小静……啊啊！】

多次的性爱让他们的身体有了相同的默契，在一度忍耐自己快感爆发的同时，等待对方一同攀上最高的顶峰，一瞬间，被顶到最深处的快感，射出的快感，和在体内吞下对方那些精液的快感，通通都向他袭来。柔嫩炽热的内壁收缩着，将更多的精液吞入其中，恋恋不舍地绞吮着性器。

当对方从他的体内抽离时，那些性爱的液体也被带出了些，黏黏糊糊地从未能闭拢的穴口处缓缓滴落，或许有一些还沾上了兔子的尾巴。在激烈的交合过程中，薄黑丝袜上更多的部分不知何时也被弄坏，变得凌乱不堪，他同时射出的前面，黑色的布料浸染上了更深的色彩，濡湿的中心透出一些淫靡的白色。和单纯只是前面射出的快感不同，后穴敏感点被摩擦而到达的高潮使他即使床事结束也整个人长久地浸在酥麻当中，仿佛性爱永不会终止，自己所感受到的肉体交合的舒服快乐也永不会结束。

【怎么样，现在还有余力回去接客吗？】

难得的主动说话，平和岛托住往下瘫软的他的腰，用带着喘息的低哑嗓音说道。

【如果还有，我就做到你站不起来为止。】

【那可真是，再也不敢了~】

他低笑着回答。

偶尔的占有欲望的发言果然能够让人心动。

因为丝袜已经破乱不堪，衣服上也弄得到处都是体液的痕迹，无法立即就回到店里去，就绕到了店的后门处，从那里进入，先去换衣间取了放在那里的衣服和物品。再回到店里时，平和岛横抱着他，将他的外套盖在他到处裸露的身体上，用这种方法防止别的客人的觊觎。

然而，即使已经过去了一段时间，店长还是没有回来这里。负责在店长不在时掌管这里的店员也不知道发生了什么。

【或许已经逃走了。】

折原在男人的怀中说道。

【这家店尽管看起来生意还不错，其实早就过了新鲜期，再加上最近这里开了别家竞争经营的店，店里的营业额已经出现下滑，那个人没有想到这种店在工资支出方面意外的可观，因此就快要入不敷出了。】

【你都知道？】

男人蹙着眉问他。

他狡黠地耸了耸肩。

自己为什么会选择来这家店，并且煞费苦心地成为店员，恰好在对方来的时候接待客人，如果对方的脑子不完全都是废物填充，就一定可以猜出个所以然——尽管和工作也有所相关，但他每次为了奖励而特意设置的性爱情景，已经经历过好几次这种‘惊喜’的对方也已经习惯接受了吧。

当然，他还没有干预到会让对方工作失败的程度。不，主要是，他还不想这个夜晚就此结束。要是这只草履虫扔下他去追债可就太糟了，他伸出手臂勾住了男人的脖颈，吐着热息说道。

【我倒是知道那个人的藏身之处，前提是——】

他凑到男人的耳边。

【你陪我一整夜，我就告诉你。】

这下，轮到男人来招待他了。

END


End file.
